Phonons, quantized vibrations of an elastic structure, permeate the crystalline components of modern technology, and are central to the emerging research area termed “phononics”. Associated with heat lost energy and noise, phonons are encountered as such in many electronic devices used in daily life. Phonons are considered to govern fundamental phenomena on the quantum level, such as relaxation dynamics in nanostructures to superconductivity. In the development of solid state quantum technologies phonons are mainly considered for the limitations they impose.